Caeruleus
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: Pagan StregaUn accidente en Transformaciones deja a Harry en inusuales circunstancias. ¿Cómo reaccionará Snape? SSHP, por supuesto. Criatura Fic. Advertencia: Slash


Título: **Caeruleus**

Autora: **Pagan Strega**

Traductora: **Alisevv**

Beta traducción: **Undomiel24**

Pareja: SS/HP

Resumen: Un accidente en Transformaciones deja a Harry en inusuales circunstancias. ¿Cómo reaccionará Snape? SSHP, por supuesto. Criatura Fic.

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, hasta Sev. Qué le vamos a hacer

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre. Si no te agrada el tema, éste es el momento de retroceder. Si te gusta, bienvenid

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Nota importante:** Al final de la historia hay un pequeño glosario que puede facilitar la comprensión de algunos conceptos.

**Quiero agradecer a Pagan Strega por permitirme traducir su preciosa historia, a Sekhmet Malfoy, quien hace bastante tiempo me recomendó este relato, a Midhiel, que me confirmó una palabrita que me torturaba, y a Danvers y Heiko, por su amabilisimo ofrecimiento.**

**Está historia está dedicada muy especialmente para Undomiel24. Por toda la maravillosa ayuda que estoy recibiendo de ti, amiguita**

**Gracias mil a todas**

**Caeruleus**

—¡Una _pensaría _que estudiantes de su edad y experiencia habrían hecho algo mejor que lanzar un hechizo de esta magnitud a otro estudiante! Señor Weasley, obviamente, necesita más práctica deletreando antes que le sea permitido trabajar con una criatura viva. ¡Y usted, señor Malfoy! ¡Pensaría que usted no sería tan insensato como para utilizar un hechizo de naturaleza tan Oscura en mi clase! ¡Especialmente, si es en un idioma que _no es capaz de pronunciar_!

Para ese momento, ambos jóvenes estaban muertos de vergüenza, aunque en Ron era más evidente. No sólo por la chillona voz de la Profesora McGonagall, sino porque era obvio que ella sencillamente anhelaba tomar una hoja del libro de Moody y transformar a ambos en algo muy poco placentero.

—¡Gracias a su cooperación mágica involuntaria, es posible que tarde días, o _semanas_, para tener restablecido al señor Potter! ¡Mientras tanto, veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin, y detención para ambos!

—Pero…— protestó Malfoy, sabiendo que iba a recibir muchos más gritos si los puntos eran rebajados.

—¡Profesora!— gimió Ron, horrorizado. No había hecho nada deliberadamente.

—Usted, señor Malfoy, pasará sus detenciones elaborando Filtro de la Sangre en Ruinas para Madame Pomfrey y para mí, con _rigurosos _estándares. Y usted, señor Weasley, va a pasar su tiempo conmigo, aprendiendo a deletrear _correctamente_ los hechizos de Transformaciones, y también ayudará al Profesor Hagrid con el cuidado del señor Potter— como parecía que ambos chicos iban a seguir protestando, especialmente Malfoy, la bruja agudizó su mirada y continuó bruscamente—. Y esto es sólo el comienzo. Si fuéramos incapaces de encontrar una forma de revertir esta desastrosa combinación de hechizos, ambos sufrirán más detenciones.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe para mostrar a Albus Dumpledore, sonriente como siempre, y delante de él, con su permanente ceño fruncido, Severus Snape, que lanzaba a Minerva McGonagall una mala mirada.

—Creo que corresponde al Jefe de Casa decidir si los estudiantes merecen detenciones adicionales por una infracción, Minerva— declaró con desprecio, aunque no se veía muy complacido mientras observaba a Draco—. ¿Cuál fue el daño esta vez? ¿Dónde está Longbottom?

—El señor Longbottom no estuvo involucrado— replicó McGonagall, cruzando los brazos y copiando, inconscientemente, la postura del hombre—. El señor Potter fue atrapado en la línea de fuego de dos hechizos mal elegidos— miró furiosa a los dos chicos—, aunque no fue su culpa.

Albus se adelantó un paso, rompiendo la tensión existente entre los dos profesores.

—¿Por lo que entiendo, ya intentaste eliminar la transformación del señor Potter?

—Sí, Albus, pero…

—Entonces, dame un momento— Dumbledore le sonrió, agitando la mano antes de entrar en la habitación separada donde Harry había sido ubicado. Segundos más tarde, saltaba de regreso, sacudiendo las chispas de su túnica color malva.

—Veo que está despierto de nuevo— Madame Pomfrey se apresuró rumbo a la habitación—. Director, si usted le lanza un hechizo _Slumber_ al mismo tiempo que yo, debería ser suficiente hasta que podamos encontrar algo para apaciguarlo.

Snape miró con curiosidad por encima del hombro de Dumbledore, preguntándose qué le habría sucedido a Potter. Quedó impactado al observar un pequeño dragón en la habitación, jalando y mordiendo la gruesa cadena de plata con que estaba atado a la pared; sus escamas azules y verdes eran compensadas con un vientre color oro brillante, y unos ojos naranja dorado. Al notar a Dumbledore y Pomfrey, bufó en advertencia, antes de abrir sus mandíbulas y escupir fuego… O al menos lo intentó. Por las marcas ennegrecidas en las piedras y la cama incendiada, era aparente que la criatura ya había utilizado una gran cantidad de energía, y lo que habitualmente hubiera sido un chorro de fuego, ardiente como lava, sólo eran chispas cenicientas y humo.

Tanto Dumbledore como Pomfrey lanzaron poderosos hechizos _Slumber_ al dragón, y éstos literalmente rebotaron enseguida; sin embargo, el agotamiento de la criatura era evidente pues, ante el impacto, dio un traspié y cayó, un pequeño y lastimero quejido emergiendo de su garganta. Los hechizos lanzados rebotaron en las piedras y lo golpearon nuevamente, esta vez unidos. Con un golpe seco, el pequeño dragón se derrumbó desmadejado en el suelo.

—Como estaba tratando de decir, Director— habló McGonagall con irritación—, la forma del señor Potter es extremadamente resistente a los hechizos y, por añadidura, no fue un hechizo convencional el que lo golpeó— señaló a los dos estudiantes de séptimo, que en los últimos momentos habían estado intentando difuminarse en el fondo—. El señor Weasley estaba intentando un hechizo de Transformación pero lo pronunció mal, y el señor Malfoy, aparentemente decidió que mi clase era un lugar apropiado para el estudio independiente e intentó un hechizo para conjurar una serpiente. Desafortunadamente, el hechizo es en mongol, idioma que él no habla, y en lugar de conjurar una serpiente, conjuró un dragón, e impactó al señor Potter con el hechizo.

—¿Estaban trabajando en la transformación Animago, Minerva?— preguntó Albus, entrando al interior de la otra habitación para observar más de cerca al dragón. Hizo un gesto para que los demás le siguieran; Draco y Ron permanecieron sabiamente detrás. McGonagall, envolviendo su mano en el borde de su túnica, inclinó la cabeza del animal para mostrarles la delgada línea de la cicatriz, oculta detrás del casquete del cráneo, con su muy familiar forma de rayo.

Dumbledore miró la mano de la bruja con curiosidad.

—¿Eres alérgica, Minerva?

—No, Albus, lo que ocurre es que las escamas de Potter son bastante calientes.

—Un efecto secundario de los hechizos que le lanzaron— murmuró Snape, que se había colocado detrás de la criatura dormida. Se apoderó de la delicada y huesuda ala y, con el mismo cuidado que mostraría al manipular un frasco de lágrimas de Fénix, la jaló para mostrar la fina ala color verde mar totalmente extendida. Para el momento en que el ala estuvo completamente desplegada, él estaba en posición vertical y asintió—. Un tamaño apropiado; cada ala tiene dos metros, en comparación con el cuerpo, que solamente mide un metro— bajó el ala y la soltó, observando como regresaba a su lugar, en el surco natural en el cuerpo del dragón, que hacía que las alas apenas fueran notadas. Sacó un par de guantes muy finos de piel de dragón de su bolsillo y se arrodilló, examinando el cuerpo cuidadosamente. Madame Pomfrey apareció tras su hombro, cartilla en mano y dispuesta a registrar cualquier cosa que él encontrara.

—Severus, no sabía que estuvieras familiarizado con esta especie— comentó Dumbledore, curioso, observado con diversión mientras el Profesor de Pociones revisaba las patas delanteras y las garras.

—Director, _nadie_ está familiarizado con esta raza de dragón, excepto quizás su amigo Nicholas Flamel. En la actualidad, están completamente extintos, sólo sobreviven los dragones de tamaño natural y el occamy.

—Entonces, ¿es un dragón?— indagó la medibruja, preparada con la pluma—. ¿No un wyvern?

—Definitivamente, un dragón— murmuró Snape, acomodando las patas en su sitio y examinando el elegante cuello y el cráneo—. Los wyverns son más largos y más delgados, y generalmente su color es más oscuro. Éste parece ser un dragón Tian joven, nativo de Oceana, se le conoce por sus llamas excesivamente calientes y su habilidad para el buceo— cuidadosamente, abrió las mandíbulas del dragón y analizó sus dientes—. Su mordedura no es fatal, pero en cambio provoca urticaria y una intensa picazón, aunque raramente presenta complicaciones graves. Hay una poción, usada generalmente en dragones hembras que están anidando, que puede detener, o al menos amortiguar, su habilidad para lanzar llamas con la respiración, pero su preparación demorará varias horas.

Pomfrey garabateó todo esto, y mientras Snape se dedicaba a examinar el torso y las patas traseras, le habó a Dumbledore.

Desde niño, he sentido fascinación por los wyverns y los dragones, mi primera mascota fue un occamy. Esta especie no ha sido vista desde el siglo catorce, pero se sabe que son tranquilos cuando no son provocados. Los wyverns son unos pequeños bichos notoriamente malvados, pero los dragones pueden ser agradables siempre y cuando se les mantenga alimentados y entretenidos.

—¿Qué comen?— preguntó Pomfrey rápidamente, chasqueando los dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico—. ¿Carne? ¿Animales enteros?

—Hígado y corazón crudos debería ser suficiente para una comida— Snape golpeó la larga cola oscura, que estaba enroscada alrededor de su pierna—, pero necesitaremos un suministro constante de Filtro de la Sangre en Ruinas. Los dragones jóvenes como éste son básicamente vampíricos, así que imagino que una vez que consigamos una forma de seguirle la pista, podremos dejar a Potter suelto en el bosque para que se alimente. Además, Director, quizás le gustaría advertir a Merfolk, los Dragones Tian están absolutamente encariñados con los mariscos.

—¿Alguna sugerencia sobre qué hacer con él mientras tanto?— preguntó Minerva, mirando con cariño a la criatura dormida, cuya cola danzaba, de un lado a otro, como la de un gato.

—Consíguele una hamaca— dijo Snape, quitándose los guantes y enderezándose—. Proporciónale una charca, algunas cosas donde trepar, y un espacio ideal para extender las alas. Básicamente, si puedes conjurar un pequeño trozo del Pacífico del Sur, debería estar tranquilo. Ciertamente, esta habitación es, por mucho, demasiado fría para un dragón.

—Creo que eso se podría lograr— afirmó el Director—. Minerva, ¿puedo pedirte que contactes con el Departamento de Hechizos Experimentales del Ministerio y consigas una segunda opinión? No necesitas mencionar nombres— le hizo un guiño y se giró hacia Pomfrey—. En cuanto Minerva haga esto, nos reuniremos con Filius y en el ala vieja del cuarto de niños, crearemos una sala de juegos para el señor Potter; mientras, tú observarás si come carne cruda— acariciando su barba, el anciano reflexionó un momento—. Severus, parece que eres el que sabe más acerca de esto. ¿Quizás no te importaría venir conmigo y supervisar?

—Después que haya hablado con el señor Malfoy y comience a preparar la Poción Represora, Director.

—Ah, sí. Y supongo que, como castigo, podrías poner al señor Malfoy a cargo de la elaboración del Filtro de La Sangre en Ruinas mientras dure la alteración del señor Potter.

Snape estaba a punto de protestar, los vapores nocivos, y la Sanguinaria del Canadá, que podría dañar las cuidadas manos de Malfoy, era un castigo demasiado severo para un Slytherin. Entonces se detuvo, al darse cuenta que si Draco no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, él no tendría que preparar la repugnante cosa. Así que asintió y se dirigió a informar a Malfoy.

ºººººººº

Tan pronto como Dumbledore cerró la puerta tras de si, el dragón, antes conocido como Harry Potter, abrió un ojo y miró en derredor. Idos. Levantó la cabeza con cautela y miró alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera más gigantes desagradables cerca para dañarlo, luego se levantó. Irritado, royó los restos de la cama de hospital, pero su visita a la inconsciencia no había vuelto la madera más apetitosa.

¡Tenía hambre, frío, y estaba dolorido y solo! ¡Quería jugar y volar, pero esa maldita cadena! Mordió unas cuantas veces pero la plata resistió sus dientes y permaneció, pesada y fría, sobre su cuello. La cola azotó con furia mientras caminaba todo lo que le daba la longitud de la cadena, y luego hacia el otro lado, gruñendo y resoplando hacia el grillete en la pared donde estaba anclada la cadena. No sólo era resistente a sus dientes, sino que además echaba chispas y lastimaba al morderlo, así que lo dejó en paz.

Con un chasquido que le sonó muy fuerte, de repente en la habitación estaba parada una criatura no mucho más alta que él. Levantó la cabeza con interés, preguntándose si eso sería para jugar. Olía a magia, así que sabía que sería algo bueno para perseguir, pero… ¿qué era? ¿Lo que olía tan delicioso era esa pequeña criatura?

Hambriento, se impulsó hacia delante, y el elfo doméstico, que había llegado recién con un plato de hígado, chilló y, con un estallido, abandonó la habitación. El dragón se detuvo. Olisqueó alrededor, estornudando ante el residuo de magia en el aire, y luego se adelantó hacia el plato y la carne ensangrentada que había dejado atrás.

Con un movimiento brusco, se detuvo y gruñó. ¡Esa cadena! Refunfuñando, estiró una de las patas con garras, antes de girarse e intentar aferrarlo con su cola, pero la carne estaba demasiado lejos. Aullando ahora, estiró un ala tentativamente y sólo consiguió golpear el plato volcado a un lado. La carne seguía demasiado lejos.

Sentándose con un ruido sordo, gimió. El sonido parecía una especie de gorjeo, con un incómodo tono alto y algunos pequeños traspiés. Esto había durado unos treinta segundos quizás, cuando la puerta fue abierta con un crujido y un gigante de color negro irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿QUÉ está pasando aquí dentro?— demandó Severus, su cabeza ya estaba punzando de tanto escuchar las quejas de Malfoy, cuando la pequeña bestia empezó a chillar, lo que sólo empeoró el maldito dolor de cabeza. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el dragón sentado al máximo alcance de la cadena, y a algunos pies de distancia del hígado que Pomfrey había ordenado. Deseando romper algo, sin embargo, observó al dragón cuidadosamente antes de sacar su varita y levitar el hígado más cerca del animal.

Harry—Dragón miró al gigante con recelo. Ya conocía su esencia, era el dueño de las manos gentiles y la suave voz, y no le había lanzado dolorosos rayos, pero no creía que éste estuviera dispuesto a jugar. Se quejó otra vez, moviéndose incómodo en el frío y duro suelo.

Tan pronto como Snape movió la carne hacia él, toda la atención del dragón se posó en el hígado. Su cabeza se adelantó rápidamente y arrebató la carne en el aire, arrastrándola hacia atrás y aferrándola entre sus patas. Descansando sobre su cola y patas traseras, la criatura se veía como una nutria demasiado grande y llena de color, mientras destazaba la carne, rezongando con placer.

Subrepticiamente, Snape aumentó la temperatura de la habitación y alargó la cadena, deseando observar lo que haría el dragón. Fuera de la vista de la criatura, conjuró varias bolas húmedas y mullidas, resistentes, propicias para clavar y morder, e hizo que rodaran sobre si mismas. Esperó en la puerta, con una paciencia poco usual, hasta que el dragón terminó con el hígado, dejando una tira seca de carne en el piso, todo lo que quedó luego que succionara toda la sangre, y se lamió sus garras hasta dejarlas limpias. Entonces, rodó una brillante bola roja y el dragón se quedó congelado por un momento. Luego, rápido como un relámpago y sin advertencia, saltó y cayó, cola sobre cabeza alrededor de la bola. Como el Maestro había esperado, de su pequeña experiencia y lo que había leído, este dragón era bastante ruidoso. Chilló con deleite mientras jugaba y, sorprendiendo a Snape con su destreza, rebotó de una pelota a otra sin siquiera tocar el suelo. Nunca estuvo a menos de tres pies de Snape o la puerta, pero parecía despreocupado de su presencia.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación, sonriendo y bastante complacido de si mismo, y de hecho, con todos, cuando distinguió el juego del dragón. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la criatura color de mar puso su vista en él, dejó de jugar y bufó.

—Ah, que decepción. Parecía bastante contento luego de tener una buena comida— Dumbledore se vio obligado a detenerse y eludir cuando una de las pelotas conjuradas voló hacia su cabeza, lanzada por un pequeño dragón bastante molesto—. Por lo que veo, tiene buena memoria.

—Potter o no, los dragones son inteligentes. ¿Está lista la habitación?

—Sólo esperando tu aprobación— contestó el Director, retirándose de la habitación al tiempo que otra bola, esta vez a rayas amarillas, se precipitaba hacia su cabeza—. ¿Vamos?

Severus devolvió la pelota al enojado dragón antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Bastante inconstante, ¿cierto?— comentó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Piensa en él como un enorme gato casero, Albus. O mejor, en este punto, como un enorme gatito. Su humor está sujeto a cambios en momentos, y no olvides que saca unas garras bastante afiladas cuando siente que tiene demasiados humanos alrededor.

El Director rió entre dientes al tiempo que llegaban al juego de puertas que conducían a la que fuera el Ala de Guardería en aquellos primeros siglos, cuando los profesores y sus familias permanecían regularmente en Hogwarts. En su interior, había una especie de habitación intermedia, que había sido limpiada y equipada con sillas y los implementos necesarios para una sala de observación estándar, donde se podía registrar el comportamiento y atención de cualquier paciente con problemas. Más allá de un vidrio irrompible que se extendía desde la altura de la cintura hasta el techo, la antigua Guardería había sido transformada en un pequeño paraíso, ampliado mágicamente, y que incluía una cascada y plantas autóctonas. Quitándose su túnica exterior, Severus abrió la puerta y entró, asintiendo ante la temperatura y humedad aumentadas. La habitación medía aproximadamente quince metros por cada lado, con una porción considerable cubierta por profundas aguas azules, donde peces brillantes revoloteaban alrededor. Varios árboles suministraban sombra y espacio para trepar, y una hamaca había sido suspendida entre dos de ellos. Snape conjuró algunas hojas de palma y las colocó en el interior de la hamaca, antes de volver la mirada hacia el lugar donde Dumbledore estaba parado.

—Esto será más que suficiente para Potter. ¿Supongo que quitarás los picaportes de la puerta de este lado de la habitación y colocarás protecciones una vez que la bestia esté en su interior? Los dragones son bastante hábiles y podría escaparse a explorar sin demasiada dificultad.

—Me aseguraré que esté terminado antes que el señor Potter sea traído aquí— Albus lucía sospechosamente petulante, y de inmediato, Snape comenzó a prepararse para algo poco agradable—. Pienso que también serán apropiados algunos hechizos para evitar que él vea afuera del vidrio.

—¿Por qué? No tendría porqué molestarle la sala de observación o Pomfrey cuando viniera a revisarlo.

—Bueno— Dumbledore se encogió de hombros—. Un espécimen de una especie extinta, seguramente es una oportunidad que no debemos desperdiciar. Imagino que a Hagrid le encantaría verlo y contar a sus alumnos todo lo referente a Dragones y Wyverns.

Snape levantó una ceja, resistiendo la urgencia de replicarle a Dumbledore que era una muy mala idea.

—Supongo que no habrá problema, siempre y cuando él no pueda notar que está siendo observado tan de cerca. Debo comenzar a preparar la poción Represora, Director.

—Bien, ¿puedo molestarte pidiendo que ayudes en la mudanza del señor Potter?

Severus resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Creo que el uso de un arnés y un bozal facilitarán el transporte, señor.

—¿Y quizás que yo permanezca fuera de la vista?

Costó otra media hora, y un segundo pedazo de hígado, engatusar al dragón para poder colocarle el arnés y el bozal, aunque no pareció muy contento por esto, a juzgar por los latigazos de la cola y el nervioso movimiento de alas. Con el Director marchando bastante rezagado, Snape condujo al animal a través de los pasillos, contento de que esa fuera un área utilizada muy esporádicamente y donde los estudiantes jamás se aventuraban. Cuando estuvieron a un pasillo de distancia de la guardería transformada en hábitat, el dragón levantó la vista, ansioso, olfateando, tenso de curiosidad. Sonriendo, Snape tiró de él y continuó, para terminar siendo prácticamente arrastrado cuando a la nariz de la criatura llegó el grato olorcillo del aire caliente y el agua de mar. Liberando el arnés y el bozal una vez que entraron en la guardería, Snape abrió la puerta con el tiempo justo para que el dragón avanzara y abriera sus enormes alas, volando fácilmente por la habitación.

Dumbledore rió suavemente, e incluso Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír ante la serie de gorjeos, risas y chillidos de alegría que emergieron del pequeño dragón, mientras daba volteretas en el aire y volaba alrededor de la habitación perezosamente. Finalmente, posándose sobre una de las altas piedras de donde partía la cascada, el pequeño se acurrucó y quedó felizmente dormido.

ºººººººº

Una semana más tarde, no estaban más cerca de descubrir cómo regresar a Potter a su forma normal. Ni el jefe de los expertos en Encantamientos en el Ministerio, Simon Carruthers, ni Dumbledore o McGonagall, podían descifrar cómo regresar a Potter a su forma real, sin dejar su mente humana atrás.

—Él es— suspiró Carruthers, parado fuera de la habitación, observando junto a las cabezas reunidas de la Jefa de Casa y el Director, cómo el dragón estaba acostado en la hamaca con uno de los juguetes conjurados, sacudiéndose ligeramente mientras tomaba una siesta— un dragón en esencia, tanto de mente como de cuerpo. Normalmente, un animago es capaz de retener completamente su mente, aunque frecuentemente es simplificada y secundaria a los instintos del animal cuya forma toman.

—Pero el señor Potter todavía no es un animago— McGonagall suspiró. Ante la obvia tos de Dumbledore, rectificó—. Caeruleus no es un animago— con excepción de Snape, todos habían decidido llamar a Harry en su estado transformado por la traducción en Latín de mar-azul—. Incluso sus amigos, Weasley y Granger, admitieron que habían estado tratando de convertirse en animagos desde su cuarto año, y ambos habían tenido éxito mientras que Potter no. Simplemente, él no había podido lograr la Transformación.

Es posible que incluso si… _cuando_ regresemos al señor Potter a su forma natural, sea incapaz de lograr su propia forma de animago. El hechizo de Transformación ha mostrado que este… dragón es su forma de animago. Sin embargo, dado que ha sido forzado a cambiar, su mente no estaba preparada y se replegó. Él no sabe que es Harry Potter.

—Y aunque lo supiera— el experto en Encantamientos levantó las manos con exasperación—, la contribución del señor Malfoy a su problema, ha provocado un cambio en la magia, tanto del dragón como del humano. No puedo estimarlo con certeza puesto que no hay una manera de medirlo con exactitud, pero Caeruleus parece tener unos veinte años de edad, lo que en un humano equivaldría a once o doce.

Todos contemplaron a Caeruleus por unos momentos. La semana anterior había sido una experiencia de aprendizaje, especialmente para estos dos que, a diferencia de Snape, no tenían experiencia sobre la historia de las especies. Estos dragones eran, por mucho, más sociables que sus primos más grandes, y a Caeruleus no le molestaba la compañía siempre y cuando no intentaran lanzarle ningún tipo de hechizo. Toleraba a Pomfrey y a Dumbledore, pero cuando venía Snape, Hagrid o Flitwick era mucho más amistoso. De hecho, mientras ellos discutían, el dragón despertó, estirando las patas y las alas. Snape, quien había permanecido en silencio, dejó que los demás continuaran su discusión y caminó hacia el hábitat, quitándose la túnica. Enseguida, Caeruleus se animó, trotando hacia Severus y golpeando su cabeza contra la pierna del hombre. Ésta era su manera habitual de saludar a sus favoritos, aunque era más cuidadoso con el Profesor Flitwick.

Después de dar al dragón una larga y única caricia desde el lomo a la cola, Severus convocó una de las suaves pelotas y se concentró en ella por un momento. El dragón observó con interés; siempre y cuando los hechizos no fueran una amenaza para él, se mostraba fascinado por la magia. De hecho, cuando al principio de la semana Flitwick había conjurado una bandada de pájaros, Caeruleus se había vuelto completamente loco, emitiendo su pequeña llamada de trompeta y persiguiendo a cada una de las aves. Ya Severus había terminado el encantamiento que deseaba sobre la bola y la dejó en el piso. Curioso, Caeruleus lo miró a él, luego a la esfera y de nuevo a él. Snape sonrió.

Tentativamente, el dragón sacó una pata y golpeó la bola, que salió volando, cambiando de dirección cada pocos pies. Retrocediendo ante la impresión inicial, apenas segundos después la criatura cruzó el terreno, corriendo en su búsqueda. Severus tomó asiento en la hamaca, observando como Caeruleus trataba de saltar sobre la pelota sólo para que ésta saliera volando a último momento, mientras él caía de golpe sobre su vientre.

Severus rió ante la aturdida expresión, pero ésta sólo duró un momento antes que el dragón partiera nuevamente a perseguir su nuevo juguete. La esfera saltó hacia el agua y Caeruleus no dudó en seguirla. Era un nadador ágil y talentoso, y podía usar sus alas para impulsarse a lo largo de la líquida superficie.

Severus estaba consciente que estaba dejando que Caeruleus se lo ganara; todo el mundo, desde Albus hasta cualquier Slytherin de segundo año, había estado comentando la mejoría en su humor. Pero, es que resultaba difícil de resistirse; mientras Harry Potter podía haber sido un irritante mocoso rompedor de reglas, Caeruleus era tan inocente y desenfadado como era posible. Era difícil recordar que, con la edad y la correcta aplicación de hechizos, este juguetón duendecillo de agua podía llegar a convertirse en un monstruo fiero.

Fue incluso más difícil recordarlo cuando el dragón, chorreando después de su nadada, trotó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, aguardando. Después de un momento, Snape recordó y escarbó en sus bolsillos, revelando un frasco lleno con un líquido rojo sangre. Caeruleus, sabiendo exactamente de qué se trataba, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y posó las delanteras encima de la pierna de Severus, gimoteando con impaciencia.

Riendo entre dientes, Severus retiró la cera de la tapa y le entregó la botella a Caeruleus, quién la levantó lentamente y succionó el Filtro de La Sangre en Ruinas en tres largos sorbos. Luego de girar su brillante lengua naranja alrededor del interior de la botella, miró con un ojo por la entrada del recipiente y eructó.

Contento, se levanto y empujó la mano de Severus hasta que, el habitualmente severo Maestro de Pociones, aceptó inclinarse y sostenerlo en sus brazos. Por fortuna, los dragones estaban hechos para volar, y eran mucho más ligeros de lo que su tamaño indicaba, o de otra manera él no hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo. Asiendo cuidadosamente a Caeruleus, Severus se sentó en la hamaca y empezó a mecerse suavemente, reclinándose contra el tejido. El dragón, sus cálidas escamas tan suaves como seda bajo su mano, lanzó un pequeño gorjeo de felicidad, antes de meter su cabeza verde y oro bajo la barbilla de Severus y acomodarse para una siesta.

Hora y media más tarde, Flitwick paseaba por el hábitat, bastante orgulloso de ese pequeño paraíso que habían sido capaces de conjurar, pese a que había sido bastante agotador. Se dirigió hacia la hamaca donde Severus Snape, el temido Profesor de Pociones, se echaba una siestecita con un ronroneante dragón cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras una cálida brisa alborotaba las palmeras alrededor de ellos.

Caeruleus lo divisó primero, atisbándolo a través de un ojo brillante, para luego levantarse con una sonrisa de dragón ante la vista de uno de sus favoritos. ¡Eso significaba más cosas divertidas para jugar! No quería decir que no adorara a su gigante de negro, pero éste otro era de su tamaño… ¿Un gigante en miniatura quizás? El dragón no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba mucho, mientras ellos continuaran jugando con él. Estiró una pata, mostrando tres pequeñas garras afiladas, y golpeó el aire como si pidiera jugar.

Flitwick soltó una risita.

—Lo lamento, pequeño, sólo vine a despertar a Severus para ir a cenar.

Luego de una risilla curiosa, Caeruleus se dio la vuelta y dio un golpecito para despertar a Severus, para luego acostarse y enroscar su cola alrededor del muslo del Profesor de Pociones.

—¿Filius? ¿Qué…? Ah, pequeño demonio. ¿Me quedé dormido?— pasó una mano por su rostro y luego acarició la cabeza del dragón, en respuesta a un pequeño gorjeo suplicante—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Justo las seis y media— contestó Flitwick con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba brevemente la barbilla de Caeruleus—. Y es hora de cenar, por supuesto. Si no te importa que te lo diga, Severus…

—Si empiezas de esa manera, probablemente me importará.

—Este pequeño está bastante apegado a ti, ¿cierto? Difícilmente deja que Hagrid o yo lo acariciemos tan a menudo, sin mencionar los abrazos.

—Pretenderé que no dijiste esa vil palabra— replicó Snape, con un falso estremecimiento, enderezándose parcialmente e intentando empujar a Caeruleus a un lado para poderse levantar—. Ahora que lo mencionas, él está un poco pegajoso últimamente. Habitualmente, dormita sobre la cascada luego de haber estado un rato por aquí.

—¿Quizás otra etapa de su desarrollo?— consideró Filtwick.

Severus frunció el ceño, repasando mentalmente los volúmenes y volúmenes sobre dragones que había leído siendo niño y releído recientemente.

— No creo que los dragones sean conocidos por un comportamiento tan inusualmente afectivo, ni siquiera siendo jóvenes. Aunque supongo… supongo que puede pensar en mí como un proveedor. Después de todo, soy quien le da el Filtro de La Sangre en Ruinas y habitualmente estoy aquí cuando recibe su alimento de las cocinas.

—Entonces, ¿serías algo así como su padre adoptivo?— preguntó, retrocediendo un paso cuando el dragón le dirigió una mirada muy poco amistosa.

—Considerando su edad, sí. Como dragón, es demasiado joven para desear una pareja, incluso como humano es bastante joven, así que debe identificarme como un cuidador.

—Interesante, debemos mencionárselo a Albus y al señor Carruthers— Filius hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. ¿Nos reunimos con ellos para cenar?

—Por supuesto— Severus dio un firme empujón al dragón y se levantó, tomando un momento para desenroscar la sinuosa cola de su pierna. Un momento después, mientras salían por la puerta, Caeruleus se deslizó frente a ellos y se detuvo, agarrando la mano de Severus como cuando quería ser alzado.

—Después, dragón— dijo Severus, apartando las patas de la criatura—. Prometo regresar después de la cena.

Caeruleus aulló y no pareció satisfecho con la idea. Con un solo batir de sus alas, saltó y aterrizó sobre los hombros de Severus, enroscando la cola alrededor de su cintura para retenerlo.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Severus aferró el cuerpo de su pequeño compañero por el torso sin parar; eventualmente, consiguió liberarse de Caeruleus y lo dejó en el piso. Antes que la criatura color de mar pudiera seguirlo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta firmemente. A través del vidrio podían escuchar los suaves gemidos que se extendieron rápidamente a aullidos.

—Creo que quizás sería muy buena idea consultar esto con el Director— dijo Severus, obligándose a separarse de la puerta y alejarse.

En el otro lado, Caeruleus chillaba mientras arañaba puerta y ventanas, escarbando para encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar que nunca antes había deseado dejar. Compartiendo una mirada, Severus y Filius partieron rápidamente, mientras el hombre de negro ignoraba el dolor que sentía al dejar al dragón atrás, chillando su tristeza.

La cena acababa de comenzar cuando entraron al Gran Comedor y Snape, después de unos momentos de explicación a McGonagall, tomó asiento al lado de Dumbledore y comenzó a describir lo que había pasado en la antigua guardería.

—Es extraño. Había notado cierto cambio en su comportamiento, por supuesto, pero Caeruleus, desde su llegada, ha estado ajustándose lentamente a la presencia de todos.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarlo por ese ridículo nombre? Él es, después de todo, Harry Potter. No necesita un nuevo nombre.

—Me gusta ese nombre— el anciano rió entre dientes mientras se servía una cucharada de rodajas de zanahoria—, y me parece bastante raro llamar a un dragón tan magnífico de una forma tan simple como Harry.

—Como sea, ¿tienes algún consejo sobre cómo manejar este nuevo acontecimiento?

—Bien, por lo que veo, y de lo que explicaste, Caeruleus ahora necesita tu presencia con mucha más frecuencia, ¿cierto? Simplemente, se sentirá más cómodo y confiado contigo; en realidad, no es que necesite estar cerca de ti más de lo que lo necesitaba antes.

—Por supuesto— convino Severus, pero interiormente estaba pensando que era fácil para el Director decir eso, él no era quien había escuchado los terribles chillidos cuando había dejado a Caeruleus.

—¡Oh, cielos!

Ante la exclamación del Director, Severus levantó la cabeza y siguió su mirada hasta el centro del comedor. Los estudiantes se estaban volteando y hablaban, señalando hacia el lugar; algunos gritaban y apuntaban mientras otros chillaban o saltaban, alejándose.

Trotando por el centro del Comedor estaba Caeruleus, su cabeza agitándose de un lado a otro, dejando escapar un solitario y pequeño grito cada vez que fallaba en divisar a alguien conocido. Todos los estudiantes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas habían asistido a la Guardería a observar al dragón, pero muchos otros sólo habían escuchado sobre la criatura en que se había convertido Harry Potter.

Dumbledore se levantó, sacando su varita y listo para hacer un anuncio en voz alta que calmara el parloteo. Sin embargo, su movimiento atrajo la atención de Caeruleus, quien justo en ese instante divisó a Severus. Con un chillido asustado, se lanzó por el aire en dirección al Slytherin, aliviado cuando su gigante se levantó para reunirse con él a mitad de camino. Estaba temblando de frío y por la repentina presencia de más gigantes de los que había visto jamás, todos ruidosos y apestando a magia.

Maldiciendo, Severus realizó un apresurado hechizo de calor sobre su túnica, antes de pasar su capa externa alrededor de Caeruleus. El dragón seguía gimiendo suavemente pero se había tranquilizado considerablemente. Todas las miradas del recinto, incluidas las de los profesores, estaban fijas en la pequeña cabeza triangular que asomaba entre la túnica y se enterraba en la garganta del Profesor de Pociones.

—¿Severus?— indagó Albus, todavía parado como si estuviera listo para empezar un discurso—. ¿Cómo salió…?

—Si lo supiera, lo hubiera evitado— replicó bruscamente, repentinamente furioso de que todos esos chismosos e idiotas fueran testigos del descontrol de Caeruleus. El dragón se estremeció ante las palabras y se frotó suavemente contra la túnica, tratando de consolarse mientras observaba a todos los rostros que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Por qué haría esto?— murmuró Albus, sentándose lentamente—. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—Lo discutiremos después, en mis aposentos— dijo Severus, parándose, mientras mantenía firmemente sujeto a Caeruleus—. Éste no es el lugar para él.

Antes que Albus pudiera idear una razón convincente para que se quedara, Snape había salido del recinto y regresado a sus propias habitaciones en el piso principal. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, llamó en voz alta.

—¡Dobby!

—Con un _pop_, el extraño elfo doméstico apareció en su salita, luciendo bastante ridículo con un par de boxers que decían 'Bésame, soy Irlandés' y una encogida camiseta sin mangas.

—¿Señor? ¿En qué puede ayudarlo Dobby?

—Necesito que subas la temperatura de esta habitación a treinta grados centígrados, y traigas la cena de Harry Potter aquí en lugar de al hábitat.

—¡Sí, señor!— contestó Dobby, sin apartar sus grandes ojos del dragón que rodeaba el pecho de Snape.

Una vez que el elfo hubo partido, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la chimenea, encendiéndola con un pase de varita, mientras dejaba caer a si mismo y a su pequeño bulto sobre un sofá.

Durante varios y largos minutos, en la habitación reinó el silencio, con excepción del crujir de las llamas sobre la madera y sus respiraciones. Después de un rato, Caeruleus levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor con un gorjeo de curiosidad, moviéndose como si estuviera planeando explorar, ahora que no había cientos de pequeños gigantes entrometidos observándolo.

—No lo creo— dijo Severus, alargando la mano para girar la cabeza del dragón hacia él. Por un momento, se miraron uno al otro, antes que Caeruleus riera suavemente y lamiera la cara de Severus—. Nunca has facilitado las cosas, ¿no es cierto, Potter?

Con una mirada casi tímida, el dragón bajó la vista, mientras sus patas delanteras se movían con agitación.

Debes darte cuenta que a nadie le va a gustar esto, y a tus amigos y Dumbledore menos que a ninguno, esto no hará las cosas más fáciles para ninguno de nosotros. Dumbledore incluso puede tratar de pelear.

Ante esto, Caeruleus silbó y escupió una pequeña llama, luciendo bastante feroz para sólo tener tres pies de alto.

—Harry, sé que estás consciente de todo esto. Tienes que regresar a tu forma humana ya.

El Dragón ladeó su cabeza como preguntando '¿Por qué?'

—Porque necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas muy serias, criatura tonta, y no puedes contestarme satisfactoriamente con esta forma. Transfórmate, Potter.

Aunque a Caeruleus no pareció gustarle ser llamado por su apellido, Snape pudo ver que había ganado la batalla cuando el dragón cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre si mismo. Para los ojos de un muggle, parecería que nada estuviera sucediendo; para Severus Snape, fue obvia la corriente de magia en el aire, y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba medio listo para pedir que se detuviera todo cuando, con un giro sinuoso, la criatura en su regazo ya no fue Caeruleus sino Harry Potter. Sólo que el Harry Potter que creía conocer se había ido, y en su lugar estaba un increíble ser, sonriendo tímidamente con los brazos alrededor del cuello del maestro.

Maravillado, Severus corrió un dedo con suavidad por las escamas azul pálido sobre los ojos de Harry, trazando la curva donde se oscurecían y delineando su mejilla. Los ojos verdes ahora eran rendijas, sus iris tan grandes que casi bloqueaban el blanco, con un anillo de azul y oro alrededor del asombroso color verde. Su piel era más pálida de lo que Severus recordaba, y su cabello negro parecía incluso más salvaje que antes, moviéndose como si una constante brisa azotara la habitación.

—Severus— susurró Harry, y había un definitivo siseo en esa voz, mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello de ébano detrás de Snape. Con un suave tirón, atrajo la boca del Profesor de Pociones y lo besó, frotando desvergonzadamente su cuerpo contra el del hombre más alto.

Jadeando, Severus se retiró y miró a la etérea criatura en su regazo, tratando de ignorar el modo en que Harry se lamía los labios mientras miraba su boca.

—Harry, no sabes lo que estás haciendo… ¿Recuerdas quién soy? Tu viejo maestro grasiento, que resulta que trabaja para el hombre que está tratando de matarte…

Harry colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y Severus notó, distraídamente, que sus uñas eran más largas.

—Yo te conozco, Severus. Eres manos suaves y buena voz… y te preocupas por mí aún cuando antes nos odiábamos…— frunció ligeramente el ceño, ante la dificultad que estaba teniendo para encontrar las palabras—. Tengo todos mis recuerdos, de ti, de mis amigos Ron y Hermione, de Voldemort— escupió el nombre, sus ojos relampagueando en oro por un momento—. Conozco todo eso. Puedo lidiar con ello. Pero quiero quedarme contigo, quiero estar contigo… ¿si tú quieres que me quede?

Severus no podía creer que se le estaba permitiendo esta clase de elección, ese tipo de cosas no le ocurrían a él. Era bastante más probable que le dieran a elegir entre tortura y obediencia, que entre vivir solo o con esta maravillosa criatura. Consideró por un momento que esto causaría muchos más problemas de los que era saludable, y no dudaba que tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort se pondrían furiosos.

Pero, al final, tenía que admitir que era un hombre egoísta, y el resto del mundo no importaba cuando estaba frente a un Harry Potter ágil, joven, i_excitado_/i, sentado en su regazo. Deslizó su mano a través de los sedosos y salvajes mechones e hizo que el joven enfocara de nuevo su atención en él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Soy un hombre posesivo, y no me sentiré complacido si dentro de un año decidieras tener a alguien más.

Harry sólo cerró los brazos más apretadamente alrededor del cuello del hombre y sonrió.

—Estoy seguro, Severus. No quiero que nadie más que tú me toque de esta forma.

Dejando escapar el aire que había contenido en anticipación, Severus se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza, jadeando ante el calor del interior de la boca de Harry. Cuando los culebreos y torceduras de su pareja fueron demasiados se levantó, elevando a Harry con él, y caminó a largas zancadas hacia la habitación.

ºººººº

Albus Dumbledore estaba terriblemente divertido. Había tranquilizado a los estudiantes, los cuales estaban formulando las más fantásticas teorías acerca del por qué el transformado Harry Potter, cuya identidad había sido revelada gracias a una muy ruidosa pelea entre el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley, de entre toda la gente había volado precisamente hacia Snape. El Director se había reído bastante con algunas de esas ideas, pero en lo que realmente estaba interesado, era en el escape de Caeruleus del hábitat.

Después de la cena, había caminado hasta allí, dando tiempo a que Severus, con algo de suerte, hubiera alimentado y tranquilizado a Caeruleus hasta que él hiciera su entrada. Estaba, por decir lo menos, sorprendido por lo que había descubierto en la vieja guardería. Había esperado una puerta destrozada o un techo precipitadamente destruido, quizás, pero no el vidrio derretido que ahora rodeaba el hábitat. Había un gran hueco en la pared, los bordes todavía calientes al toque, donde un ansioso dragón, obviamente, había hecho un buen uso de sus llamas para escapar.

Todavía sonreía y sacudía la cabeza cuando llegó a los aposentos de Severus. Golpeó brevemente y entró, echando una mirada en derredor para verificar si se había ocasionado algún daño en las habitaciones del profesor. Se paró en seco.

—¿Harry? ¡Por los grandes fantasmas, has revertido tu transformación!— Dumbledore dio un paso hacia delante, sonriendo, sin registrar todavía lo que estaba viendo. Pero cuando Harry, quien había pensado saltaría y celebraría junto a él, sólo parpadeó perezoso y murmuró 'Director', Albus se detuvo y revaloró la situación. Severus estaba acostado en un diván, en pantalones y con la camisa desabrochada, y acostado sobre él, Harry sólo vestía un albornoz. La pieza de felpa negra se había deslizado parcialmente de sus hombros, donde dos franjas gruesas de escamas azules y verdes marcaban sus omóplatos. Severus sostenía un libro en una mano y aparentemente había estado leyendo en voz alta a su cálida manta personal.

Harry, ¿te estás sintiendo completamente bien?— indagó Dumbledore, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Ahora que has regresado, deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey…

—Puedo asegurar, Director— lo interrumpió Severus, su propio tono bastante divertido—, que el señor Potter está completamente sano.

—Ya veo— musitó Albus, dubitativo. Si él era algo, eso era inteligente, y podía notar que algo había cambiado drásticamente, aunque realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que suponía—. ¿Quizás podríamos discutir esto en la enfermería? Estoy seguro que estás listo para cenar, Harry, y a Severus y a mí nos gustaría escuchar cómo…

—Director— Harry se giró parcialmente, enfrentando al anciano y revelando que su albornoz estaba abierto, exponiendo las débiles líneas de escamas a lo largo de las clavículas y el esternón—. No necesito ver a la enfermera. No voy a regresar a la Torre Gryffindor, ni esta noche ni nunca. Éste es mi hogar ahora— apuntó a Dumbledore—. Usted no me cuestionará, ni tratará de hacer que cambie de opinión. Evitará cualquier reportero y todo howler que llegue al colegio relacionado con esto. Además, celebrará nuestro enlace en una semana, sin quejas.

Albus se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Severus; y se sorprendió aún más cuando Harry le lanzó un gorjeo, muy similar a los que emitía en su forma de dragón, para luego acostarse nuevamente sobre el Profesor de Pociones. El Director observó, sintiéndose inseguro y desequilibrado, mientras Severus entretejía sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y sonreía.

—Pienso que lo más sabio sería no discutir, Director— Snape ya estaba riendo—. Es imposible llevarle la contraria.

Y así fue como Severus Snape y Harry Potter terminaron comprometidos y enlazados en sólo una semana, impactando a todos sus amigos. Por supuesto, la gente supuso que allí había algo infame, pero aprendieron a no hacer mención de ello luego que Ginny Weasley, quien había molestado a Harry por días sobre sus razones para casarse con Severus Snape, presionara un poquito más de la cuenta y preguntara si el maestro había violado al Griffindor. Al instante, ella se había enfrentado con un furioso dragón y había sido mordida, teniendo que pasar tres días en la enfermería, cubierta de una urticaria atroz.

Todos trataron de asistir al enlace. Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores tuvieron que ir de aquí para allá, manteniendo fuera a la gente que no había sido invitada, una gran cantidad, y dejando entrar a la gente que sí había sido invitada, una cantidad bastante más pequeña. Por supuesto, el heredero Slytherin favorito de todos había escuchado sobre el enlace y no iba a dejarlo pasar sin su rutina de atrapa-a-Harry-Potter-y-trata-de-matarlo. Él, al igual que la señorita Weasley, descubrió que Harry no tenía ningún escrúpulo en cambiar a su forma Animaga cuando se sentía amenazado… sólo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para evaluar la revelación ya que, tres segundos después de arribar, Voldemort era decapitado por medio de llamas de lava ardiente y quemado hasta ser convertido en cenizas.

Harry y Severus tomaron todo con calma. Problemas con los estudiantes, el enlace, y hechiceros megalomaniacos aparte, realmente no les importó lo que los demás pensaran. Mientras pudieran ir a casa en la noche, y cada vez que Severus tuviera una clase particularmente frustrante, y follar uno con el otro sobre el colchón, el resto era secundario.

FIN

Hola a todos

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo. En realidad, pensaba subir este one shot junto con la actualización de las otras dos historias, pero debo confesar que aquellas están todavía cruditas, cruditas, y el capítulo de Won't es larguísimo, así que les ruego me tengan unos días de paciencia, y a cambio les adelanto este pequeño soborno jiji

Aquí abajo les dejo un pequeño glosario de términos que yo tuve que buscar y espero que a ustedes también les pueda ayudar a aclarar algunas cosas.

Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima actualización

**Glosario**

Algunos conceptos utilizados en el fic y notas al margen

**Traducción de Hechizos**: Según la Enciclopedia de Harry Potter, la mayoría de los hechizos conservan su nombre original en la traducción, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con el único hechizo que aparece en el relato. Aquí les dejo la traducción probable.

Spell Slumber: Hechizo del Sueño

**Occamy**: El occamyse encuentra en Extremo Oriente y en la India. Es una criatura con plumas, dos patas, alas y cuerpo sinuoso; puede alcanzar una longitud de cuatro metros y medio. Se alimenta principalmente de ratas y pájaros, aunque de vez en cuando caza monos. El occamy es agresivo con todos los que se le acercan, en especial si percibe que son una amenaza para sus huevos, cuya cáscara está hecha de la más suave y pura plata (AF).

Fuente: La Enciclopedia de Harry Potter

**Wyvern**: El w_yvern_(o wivern) es una criatura legendaria alada, de la familia de los reptiles, encontrada a menudo en los escudos de armas medievales.

En el blasón se lo ve, generalmente, en posición de pie con sus alas desplegadas. Es una especie de **dragón** que posee dos piernas y dos alas. El resto de su aspecto puede variar; por ejemplo, suele aparecer dotado de una cola con forma de espada o con extremidades propias de serpiente.

Las variantes del wyvern incluyen el wyvern marino, que tiene cola de pez. **E**s similar a otra criatura mítica, el **Cockatrice**, quien a su vez se parece a un **Basilisco.**

El wyvern ha sido descrito como una de las formas más desarrolladas de dragones. Las leyendas sobre el wyvern son muy similares a las de un legendario pájaro árabe: el **"Roc"**

Algunos criptozoólogos han teorizado que los wyverns son la muestra evidente de la existencia arcaica de los Pterosaurios. Pero al igual que otras teorías similares sobre dragones, no existen pruebas certeras, aparte de especulaciones sobre la vida de pterosaurios en áreas alejadas, tales como el **Kongamato** de África.

Para la hidalguía medieval, el w**yvern** representaba la conquista territorial. También simbolizaba la fuerza, la energía y la resistencia.

Suele asociarse este animal mitológico a las zonas de **Herefordshire y Worcestershire** –dos condados de Inglaterra– debido a que los ríos Wye y Severn riegan con su cauce las regiones de Hereford y de Worcester respectivamente.

**Fuente: Dragones… /Dragons/laleyendadelwyvern.php**

**Villa Merfolk****: ubicada en el fondo del lago de Ho****gwarts. Su Jefa es la Sirena Murcus,**descrita como "particularmente salvaje y fiera mujer'

**Filtro de La Sangre en Ruinas**: En el original _Blood—Bane Draught_. Ninguna de las posibles traducciones me resultó completamente satisfactoria, así que lo dejé así.

**Sanguinaria del Canadá**: La sanguinaria del Canadá es una planta perenne con hierbas que florean que se usaba ampliamente por los americanos nativos tanto como una tintura rojiza y anaranjada, y como una medicina. La sanguinaria es un _descamante,_ esto es, una substancia que produce costras y funciona en forma muy similar a las cremas comerciales contra las verrugas que contienen ácido salicílico. A pesar de que no hay un estudio científico real para el uso de la sanguinaria para las verrugas, con base en sus efectos descamantes, ésta podría ser útil.

Un componente de la sanguinaria, la sanguinarina, parece tener propiedades tópicas antibióticas. A menudo se combina con otras hierbas en jarabes para la tos. Algunos herbolarios recomiendan beber té de sanguinaria para las enfermedades respiratorias, pero otros consideran que la hierba es impredecible en cuanto a sus efectos secundarios.

La sanguinaria oral parece ser relativamente segura y no tóxica. Sin embargo, en grandes dosis, causa náusea y vómito, e incluso en dosis menores se ha reportado que causa efectos secundarios peculiares en algunas personas, como la visión de túnel y dolor en los pies. Por esta razón, muchos herbolarios recomiendan que se use sólo bajo la supervisión de un médico calificado.

Fuente: healthlibrary./GetContent.aspx?token0d429707-b7e1-4147-9947-abca6797a602&chunkiid124847


End file.
